Amor de Pegasus
by Ninja Britten 11
Summary: Una historia de amor entre el Caballero de Pegaso, Seiya y la Saintia de Equuleus, Shoko. Demostrarán que los Caballeros también se enamoran.


**AMOR DE PEGASUS**

Cuando Seiya y Shoko se encontraron, una gran fuerza los unió sin que se dieran cuenta.

ADVERTENCIA. Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya Saintia Sho no me pertenece. Todos los derechos al maestro Masami Kurumada.

Para los fanáticos de Saint Seiya, yo soy fan del Saori x Seiya, pero al ver Saintia Sho y conocer a Shoko, se me vino a la mente crear un fanfic de ellos, ya que ambos pertenecen al mismo rango de caballeros, el legendario caballero de Pegaso y la Saintia del Caballo menor.

Sin más, comencemos…

\- ¡Se acabó! – gritaba una voz en un parlante - ¡Shiryu del Dragón ha sido derrotado! ¡Lo que significa que Seiya del Pegaso es el ganador!

Todo el público en el coliseo estalló de euforia por la increíble batalla que acaba de terminar, pero había una persona que estaba súper emocionada en las gradas. Se trataba de una joven peli rosa y ojos rojos quien animaba muy feliz al Pegaso. Su nombre era Shoko, una joven de secundaria la cual era una de las más inteligentes de su instituto, pero nadie más sabia que ella guardaba un gran secreto.

Ella era una de las Saintias que protegían a la diosa Atenea, diosa de la Guerra, quien había reencarnado en la humana de nombre Saori Kido. Al ser una Saintia, era una de las pocas mujeres que no llevaba mascara, como el caso de Marín del Águila.

Volviendo al combate, Shoko animaba con mucho esmero al joven Seiya, quien luego de ganar iba trasladado en una camilla rumbo al hospital, no sin antes tratar de llamar mucho su atención. La multitud coreaba el nombre del caballero por lo que sería muy difícil tratar de llamarlo, pero lo intentó.

\- ¡Seiya-san! – gritaba la peli rosa con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Seiya-san!

Seiya escuchó entre el ruido de la multitud que coreaba su nombre, la voz de una joven la cual ya había conocido antes. Abrió sus ojos para ver a su alrededor y fijó sus ojos en una bella joven de cabello rosa y ojos rojos, se trataba de la joven Shoko, la cual conoció unos días atrás.

\- ¡Seiya-san! – escuchó sus gritos - ¡no me rendiré!

Al escuchar eso, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, hizo una seña de que bajara, lo cual la peli rosa captó y bajó rápidamente.

\- ¡E-Espera! – gritó Rumi, amiga de Shoko con la que fue a ver el combate de Seiya y Shiryu - ¡Shoko! ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¡No hay tiempo Rumi! ¡Seiya-san me necesita!

La chica bajó con su amiga rápidamente de las gradas y se dirigió al mal herido Pegaso.

\- ¡Oigan! – exclamó Hyoga, caballero del Cisne - ¡No molesten a Seiya!

\- Cálmate Hyoga – decía Seiya – yo las llamé, no te preocupes.

El cisne decidió obedecer el deseo del Pegaso, sabiendo que no ganaría nada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Seiya-san? – preguntaba Shoko.

\- Si mal no te recuerdo, tú eres la chica que me encontré hace unos días ¿verdad? Tu eres Shoko-san.

\- C-Claro – la peli rosa no se dio cuenta del pequeño sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas - ¿Por qué me llamaste?

\- Quisiera hablar contigo, recuerdas que quedamos pendiente de la plática de hace unos días.

Shoko recordó la charla que ella y Seiya habían tenido.

_Flashback_

_Shoko caminaba viendo el collar de Pegaso que ella tenía como último recuerdo de su hermana Kyoko, la cual se sacrificó para acabar con Eris, la diosa de la discordia._

_-Hermana – decía Shoko mirando el collar mientras varias lagrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos – solo esto me queda de ti._

_En eso una ráfaga de viento sopló y la Saintia perdió el collar de sus manos, el cual trató de recuperar, hasta que fue alcanzado por una mano._

_\- ¿Esto es tuyo? – preguntó un joven de cabello castaño, el cual llevaba una gran caja sobre su espalda, la cual era un Armadura de Caballero._

_\- S-Sí – decía la joven al ver al joven._

_\- Vaya- decía el castaño al ver la forma del collar – Pegaso. Esa es la constelación que me cuida._

_\- ¿Pegaso? ¿Eres un caballero?_

_\- Sí. Soy Seiya, Seiya de Pegaso._

_\- E-Encantada Seiya-san. Soy Shoko._

_\- Shoko-san. ¿Y ese collar?_

_\- Es el ultimo recuerdo que tengo de mi hermana – dijo con bastante tristeza._

_\- ¿También perdiste a tu hermana? – preguntó Seiya._

_El Pegaso contó de como lo habían separado de su hermana cuando era más joven, lo cual causó una combinación de sentimientos en la Saintia, se sentía identificada con el Caballero._

_\- ¿Entonces te convertiste en caballero para volver a reencontrarte con tu hermana? – preguntó algo asombrada Shoko._

_\- Sí, es un trato que hice con el Señor Kido. _

_\- Eres increíble. Mi hermana defendía la constelación del Caballo menor._

_\- Defendemos casi la misma constelación. La versión menor de Pegaso es el Caballo menor._

_\- S-Sí – la oji rojo observó el firmamento y observó las estrellas del cielo – Seiya-san ¿crees que debería continuar como Saintia?_

_\- Depende de ti – dijo Seiya – si crees que eso te hará sentir bien, deberías hacerlo. Si lo haces por tu hermana, sería una gran forma de homenajearla y hacerle saber donde quiera que esté, que siempre la apoyarás. _

_\- Seiya-san – la voz de Shoko comenzaba a tornarse algo débil – Gracias._

_\- De nada. Bueno, ya tengo que irme, tengo que ir a dejar la Armadura a la fundación. Me gustaría seguir hablando contigo._

_\- ¡Yo también! – dijo Shoko con bastante determinación - ¿crees que podamos hablar en otra ocasión?_

_\- Seguro. El día en que nos volvamos a encontrar, terminaremos nuestra charla._

_La peli rosa y el castaño se despidieron uno del otro y se dirigieron a distintos lugares. Pero desde ese día, un sentimiento comenzaría a florecer dentro de ellos, el cual se volvería más y más grande con el pasar el tiempo._

_Fin Flashback_

Ambas chicas iban en la ambulancia con el Pegaso quien reposaba en la camilla.

-Seiya-san – dijo Shoko con un tono triste al ver al caballero en tan mal estado.

\- Shoko – llamó la chica a la peli rosa - ¿te preocupa mucho Seiya-san?

\- Sí – dijo Shoko, pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo mucho - ¡n-no es que me preocupe mucho! ¡e-es solo que queremos terminar un asunto!

\- ¡Vaya! – dijo Rumi con una cara juguetona - ¿Quién lo diría?

\- ¿Qué ocurre Rumi?

\- ¡Felicitaciones Shoko!

\- No te entiendo – la peli rosa no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que su mejor amiga hablaba.

\- ¡Eso significa que estas enamorada de Seiya-san!

El comentario lanzado por su amiga hizo que la Saintia se sonrojara a más no poder. ¿Ella? ¿Enamorada de Seiya del Pegaso?

-R-R-Rumi, ¿Q-Que cosas dices? Jeje – trataba de disimular, pero esos nervios eran más notables que cualquier cosa.

\- Si no es así, ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

\- Y-Yo no estoy nerviosa… tu eres la que lo inventa.

\- Sí, claro – dijo Rumi con bastante sarcasmo – si no te molesta, yo podría quedarme con él, después de todo no te interesa…

\- ¡No! – interrumpió la peli rosa, pero un segundo después se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

\- ¿Y por qué no? – Golpe de gracia para Shoko, ella sola se había quemado, pero las razones eran obvias, no quería que nadie tocara a "su" Pegaso.

\- Y-Yo solo… pues… - la peli rosa no hallaba palabras para defenderse.

\- Ya admítelo Shoko, es la única verdad ¿o no? – las palabras de su mejor amiga terminaron de convencerla.

\- Esta bien, lo admito. Me gusta Seiya-san. ¿Contenta?

\- Ya era hora Shoko, ya te estabas tardando.

De suerte, el Pegaso no escuchó nada de la conversación de ambas chicas. Luego de unos minutos, llegaron al hospital para atender al joven caballero, lo cual llevó algunas horas de las cuales Shoko no se movió esperando respuesta de los médicos.

Un rato después salió el medico que había atendido al castaño, pero algo sorprendió a la peli rosa y era que, ahí se encontraba Saori Kido.

\- ¿Entonces está bien? – preguntaba una Saori muy preocupada.

\- Descuide, no es nada grave. El joven Seiya no ha sufrido daños graves, solo necesita descansar.

\- ¿Pero estará bien? – preguntó Shoko.

\- ¿Shoko-san? – preguntó Saori algo impresionada de verla ahí.

\- ¿Y usted quién es? – preguntó el médico.

\- ¿Yo? – la Saintia lo pensó un poco, no se le venía nada a la mente, pero se le zafó una respuesta – Soy su novia.

\- ¿Su… novia? – mencionó la diosa Atenea muy sorprendida de la respuesta de su Saintia.

\- ¿Eh? – Shoko se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y solo se sonrojó fuertemente.

\- ¿Su novia? – cuestionó el doctor.

\- S-Sí, soy Shoko, novia de Seiya-san.

\- Ya veo – dijo el médico convencido de lo que decía la joven era cierto – como le decía a la señorita Kido, el joven Seiya se encuentra bien de salud, solo necesitará descanso por unos días.

\- Gracias a Dios – exclamó Shoko ya calmada.

\- Si gusta puede pasar a verlo.

\- ¿En serio? – el doctor asintió – Muchas gracias.

\- Si gusta puede verlo usted también Señorita Kido.

\- Esta bien.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a la habitación del caballero. Mientras que dentro de esta…

-Creo que estoy en el hospital – se preguntó a si mismo Seiya quien recién comenzaba a despertarse. En eso escuchó que tocaban la puerta - ¡Adelante!

\- ¿Cómo estas Seiya? – preguntó una peli lila muy preocupada.

\- Eres tu Saori. Estoy bien, gracias. Por cierto, ¿Cómo está Shiryu?

\- Está bien. Le salvaste la vida de milagro.

\- Me alegro que esté bien.

\- ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba, vino tu novia a verte.

\- ¿Mi novia? – preguntó muy extrañado.

\- Sí, tu novia – dijo Saori. En eso momento la peli rosa entró a la habitación.

\- ¿Shoko-san?

\- V-Veo que estas bien Seiya-san – decía Shoko muy nerviosa ya que no esperaba que el Pegaso estuviera despierto y más luego de decir aquella mentira frente al médico y Saori.

\- ¿Ella es tu novia Seiya? – preguntó Atenea.

\- ¿Mi novia? – en eso Seiya empezó a comprender, posiblemente Shoko había mentido para poder verle, así que decidió seguirle la corriente – S-Sí, es mi novia, ella es…

\- Descuida, la conozco. Shoko-san es una de mis Saintias.

\- B-Bueno… si me permiten voy a retirarme – decía la peli rosa con la esperanza de librarse de varias explicaciones.

\- ¡Espera! – gritó Seiya – quisiera hablar contigo… querida.

\- ¿Eh? – la cara de Shoko se puso completamente roja.

\- ¿Querida? – preguntó Saori muy extrañada.

\- Y-Ya sabes Saori, un novio llama a su novia de formas diferentes.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de novios? – preguntó Saori.

\- 3 meses / 1 año – dijeron los equinos al mismo tiempo, cosa que desubicó a Saori – 1 año / 3 meses – ahora se contradecían de nuevo.

\- ¿Ya ni se acuerdan?

\- Bueno, creo que confundimos la fecha de vez en cuando ¿verdad Shoko-san?

\- S-Sí… - le siguió el juego.

\- Bueno, me retiro – dijo Atenea retirándose de la habitación y dejando a los dos chicos solos.

\- ¿Novia? – preguntó Seiya.

\- N-No se me ocurrió otra cosa para que me dejaran pasar.

\- ¿Por qué simplemente no les dijiste que venias acompañándome? Te habrían dejado pasar – dijo el castaño.

\- ¿Eh? – Shoko se dio cuenta de que fue innecesario la mentira de novios que había inventado para hacer que la dejaran pasar – Lo siento, no se me ocurrió.

\- Bueno, no importa – decía el Pegaso – pero ahora el problema es que Saori cree que tú y yo somos… ya sabes.

\- ¡Es cierto! Saori-san piensa que soy tu novia – decía la Equuleus muy sonrojada por olvidar ese detalle.

\- Lo único que nos queda hacer es hacernos pasar por novios.

\- Pero, ¿no sería mejor opción que le dijéramos la verdad?

\- Créeme, cuando Saori se enoja es temible, te lo digo por experiencia – dijo Seiya al recordar 6 años atrás la actitud de la peli lila y cuando lo obligaba a montar a caballo solo por diversión – Saori aún es una niña mimada y caprichosa.

\- No veo que Saori-san sea así – decía Shoko confundida por lo dicho por el castaño.

\- Dejemos eso a un lado ¿sí? Lo importante es que ahora Saori piensa que tú y yo estamos en una relación.

\- Así es.

\- Por lo tanto, creo que lo mejor sería conocernos para evitar levantar sospechas.

\- Seiya-san.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto por mí?

\- Simple – dijo Seiya – yo te metí en esto, mentiste para estar conmigo ahora, no quiero que Saori se moleste por haberle mentido. Además – en eso el Pegaso se tornó algo sonrojado – no puedo dejar a una chica tan linda sola.

\- ¿Linda? – el sonrojo en la cara de Shoko era muy notable. Seiya la había llamado linda, eso la ponía de muy, pero de muy buen humor - ¿e-en serio crees que soy linda?

\- S-Sí, por eso me gustas… - Seiya se tapó la boca antes de que fuera a sacar algún comentario que lo delatara.

\- ¡Espera! – dijo Shoko muy sorprendida - ¿te gusto?

\- ¿Eh? – la regó, sin querer el Pegaso soltó la sopa.

\- Contesta Seiya-san, ¿te gusto?

\- P-Pues… - Seiya sabía que ya no había escapatoria, sin querer soltó toda la sopa – l-lo que pasa es que…

\- Seiya-san – la peli rosa se acercó a él y antes de que el castaño pudiera decir algo, la Saintia se apoderó de sus labios, ¡sí! Se trataba de un beso, que, aunque era inexperto, para ambos era único e irremplazable. Luego de un minuto, ambos se separaron por falta de oxígeno y solo se quedaron viendo completamente rojos.

\- S-Shoko-san – Seiya aún no salía de su impresión – eso significa que…

\- Sí – respondió la Equuleus – te amo Seiya-san. Desde el día que nos encontramos, noté que teníamos mucho en común, nuestro pasado, lo de nuestras hermanas, incluso nuestras constelaciones son similares.

\- Yo también sentí eso – habló el Caballero – ese día sentí una conexión contigo que no se fue jamás de mi mente. Cuando tuve mi batalla con el Caballero del Oso y Shiryu, pensé que perdería, pero en eso recordé nuestra platica y el valor que me diste para continuar con la búsqueda de mi hermana. Gracias a ti puedo seguir adelante, aunque no logre encontrar a mi hermana, sé que tu estarás ahí para apoyarme. Por eso, puedo decirte que te amo Shoko-san.

La confesión de ambos caballeros equinos fue lo que determinó para que esta pareja de guerreros pudiera estar juntos. 1 semana después Seiya saldría del hospital con ayuda de su ahora novia, y no fingida, si no su oficial pareja. Pasaron varias cosas desde entonces, desde la batalla de las 12 casas en las que la pareja peleó con todas sus fuerzas y lograrían salvar a Saori de la flecha maligna hasta las batallas de Asgard, Poseidón y Hades.

La amistad que Seiya desarrolló con sus compañeros fue muy grande. Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki eran grandes compañeros en los cuales confiar, pero el Pegaso no se debió confiar cuando les contó sobre su relación con Shoko.

_Flashback_

_-¡QUEEEEE! – se escuchó el grito de muchos caballeros alrededor del Santuario luego de que recibieran la noticia de la relación del Santo de Pegaso y la Saintia de Equuleus._

_\- ¡No griten que no estamos sordos! – dijeron al mismo tiempo la pareja._

_\- Seiya – dijo Hyoga quien se lanzó de inmediato hacia el castaño - ¿Por qué tienes tanta suerte con las mujeres?_

_\- ¿Suerte con las mujeres? – dijo Shoko._

_\- Seiya tiene la habilidad, si se le puede decir así, de llevarse bien con cualquier mujer que se le cruce – dijo Shiryu con tranquilidad._

_\- ¿A sí? – dijo la peli rosa con un tono de voz que transmitía celos – Seiya – lo llamó - ¿puedes explicarme eso?_

_\- N-N-No es lo que parece Shoko – trataba Seiya de calmar a su novia._

_\- Parece que Shoko lleva los pantalones en esta relación – se burló el cisne._

_\- Lo mismo digo – dijo Ikki quien se metió a la conversación._

_\- No pensé que fueras a ser un mandilón, Seiya – hablaba Shun._

_\- No soy así – reclamó el Pegaso muy avergonzado – lo que pasa es que Shoko es muy celosa._

_\- ¡No soy celosa! – gritó la Equuleus – N-No me importa que tengas amigas con las que te lleves, solo que…_

_\- ¿Solo qué? – repitieron los caballeros._

_\- Solo que… - la Saintia se acercó a su novio y sin previo aviso le agarró su "Pegaso" – si coqueteas con alguna de ellas, a tu Pegaso, le arrancaré las alas ¿entendido?_

_\- E-Entendí la referencia – decía un Seiya algo adolorido por la manera en que Shoko lo agarraba de ahí, incluso Hyoga y los demás se agarraban esa parte._

_\- No soy yo y hasta a mí me duele – decía el Dragón._

_\- No te preocupes Shoko-san, Seiya no es tan tonto para serte infiel – al parecer Hyoga ayudaba a su amigo, pero luego puso una sonrisa divertida. Seiya notó eso y sabía que el rubio lo iba a "quemar" – aunque de las tantas mujeres que él conoce no creo que tenga de donde escoger, como Marín o Shaina._

_\- O su amiga de infancia con la que salían a divertirse antes de que Shoko llegara – hablaba Shiryu._

_\- ¡Pueden callarse par de idiotas! – exclamó algo molesto el Pegaso, pero luego sintió una fuerte aura detrás de él. Volteo la mirada y observó como la peli rosa lo miraba con unos ojos que indicaban que él era hombre muerto – S-S-Shoko, no es lo que piensas, solo son mi maestra y unas viejas amigas._

_\- ¿Aun hablas con ellas? – dijo Shoko en un tono neutral._

_\- ¿Eh?_

_\- ¿Dije que si aún hablas con ellas?_

_\- S-Sí, pero… - no terminó de hablar ya que notó como su novia hacia movimientos raros con los brazos. Al inicio no entendió, pero luego de unos segundos comprendió que eso no era un movimiento cualquiera – S-Shoko, n-no me digas que…_

_\- ¡DAME TU FUERZA EQUULEUS! – gritó la Saintia y le lanzó cientos de meteoritos al Pegaso quien corrió desesperadamente por su vida mientras Shoko lo perseguía disparándole el ataque._

_\- ¡No debí haberle enseñado esa técnica! – fue lo último que se escuchó de Seiya antes de perderse en el horizonte. Mientras los demás caballeros…_

_\- Hacen buena pareja ¿no? – dijo Shun._

_\- Sí, entiendo que vieron en el otro para enamorarse – dijo Shiryu._

_\- Yo también – habló el Fénix – desesperantes, idiotas, tarados. No cabe duda que estos dos burros con alas eran el uno para el otro._

_\- Suena como el refrán de "Dios los hace y ellos se juntan" – dijo el caballero de Andrómeda haciendo reír a los demás mientras se veía en el horizonte a Seiya siendo perseguido por Shoko mientras le lanzaba su ataque._

_Fin Flashback_

Volviendo al tiempo actual con nuestra pareja…

\- ¡¿Estás loca Shoko?! – decía Seiya muy asustado – Bueno si lo estas ¡Au! – el castaño recibió un golpe por parte de su novia por el comentario dado.

\- Idiota.

\- Lo siento. Pero es que no creo que me digas eso.

\- Seiya, has batallado contra dioses, te han herido muchas veces y te levantas a pesar de estar al borde de la muerte, esto no es nada comparado con esto.

\- Shoko, esto es peor que las batallas contra Hades o Poseidón.

\- Seiya – lo miró incrédula – que conozcas a mi papá y a mi hermana no es cosa del otro mundo.

\- ¿Segura? – Seiya no estaba muy convencido.

\- Sí. Mi papá está muy agradecido contigo por haberme ayudado a salvar a mi hermana. Y ni hablemos de mi hermana, está sumamente agradecida contigo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, vamos.

La pareja se dirigió a casa de la peli rosa, Seiya iba algo nervioso para ver a su "suegro" y a su "cuñada". Cuando llegaron notaron que se trataba de un dojo de artes marciales. Recordó que Shoko le habló de que su familia se encargaba de un dojo, cosa que olvidó por las batallas que había estado teniendo, pero ahora iba con más nervios.

Llegando, en la entrada del dojo se encontraba un hombre de unos 40 años, grandes músculos, bigote y cabello negro y se veía con una expresión que ahuyentaría a cualquiera, pero Seiya se armó de valor y no se dejó intimidar. Del otro lado estaba la hermana de Shoko, Kyoko.

Era una chica de cabello morado y excelente figura, era 1 año mayor que su novia, pero eso no era todo, la expresión de su cara no era como la de su padre, esta mostraba bastante aceptación.

\- ¿Así que tú eres Seiya? – preguntó el señor con una voz grave.

\- S-Sí, soy Seiya. Mucho gusto – los nervios del castaño volvieron al ver la fría mirada del padre de su novia.

\- Solo déjame decirte algo Seiya – habló el señor con una voz que temería el propio Hades pero que de un momento a otro cambió a una más simpático y alegre - ¡Gracias por salvar a mi hija Kyoko! ¡Y también gracias por cuidar tan bien de Shoko!

\- ¿Eh? – Pegaso quedó confundido por el repentino cambio de humor de su suegro.

\- Papá no hagas eso. No ves que confundiste a Seiya.

\- Lo siento – se disculpaba el señor – solo quería ver como reaccionaba.

\- Seiya-san – ahora lo llamaba su "cuñada" quien lo observaba bastante alegre – veo que eres un chico muy decidido a proteger todo aquello que amas.

\- M-Muchas gracias Kyoko-san – dijo Seiya.

\- Pero por favor entren.

Ambos chicos entraron y se dirigieron hacia la cocina en la que estaba una mesa con 4 sillas con una buena cena. Los 4 se dispusieron a cenar, pero en eso…

\- ¡A comer! – dijeron ambos equinos y comenzaron a comer como lo hace el gran Gokú.

\- Se ve que son el uno para el otro – dijo Kyoko viendo a su hermana y cuñado que comían como si no hubiese un mañana.

\- Por cierto – habló el padre de ambas Saintias - ¿Piensan casarse?

Esto provocó que la peli rosa se atragantara un poco con la comida.

\- ¡Papá! – exclamó la chica.

\- Padre, ¿no crees que es muy pronto para hablar de matrimonio?

\- ¿Tu qué opinas Seiya? – preguntó el señor al Caballero.

\- Me encantaría – respondió el castaño sin dudarlo, cosa que provocó un enorme sonrojo en su novia y cuñada – Puede que solo tengamos 13 años, pero es mejor ir planeando de antemano.

\- ¡Así me gustan los hombres! Decididos y con seguridad – dijo el hombre muy feliz.

\- ¡Seiya! – llamó la peli rosa a su novio.

\- ¿Por qué te enojas hija? ¿No te gustaría casarte?

\- B-Bueno, sí… pero será hasta que seamos más grandes.

\- Por cierto, ¿Cuántos hijos tendrán?

\- ¡¿Hijos?! – exclamaron ambas hermanas, pero Shoko estaba con la cara extremadamente roja, su hermana Kyoko no iba por distinto rumbo.

\- P-Padre, ¿no crees que es algo muy precipitado hablar sobre eso?

\- ¿Qué opinas Seiya?

\- P-Pues… - el Pegaso se puso a pensar – me gustaría tener como mínimo 3 hijos, pero si fuese posible unos 8.

\- ¡¿8?! – exclamaron su novia y cuñada.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! – exclamó su suegro para calma de ambas hermanas, pero luego notaron el cambio de actitud de su progenitor - ¿Tan pocos?

\- ¿Cómo que tan pocos Padre? – dijo una Shoko muy asustada.

\- ¿Cuántos me sugiere?

\- Podría ser la misma cantidad que tiene el cielo de constelaciones.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Quiere que tengamos 88 hijos?

\- ¡¿Están locos?! – exclamaron ambas Saintias de Equuleus.

\- ¡Acepto! – dijo Seiya quien estrechó las manos con su suegro, para mirada perdida de las hermanas, en especial de su novia Shoko.

\- ¿Cómo voy a aguantar 88 partos? – dijo Shoko a su hermana.

\- Te deseo suerte hermanita.

\- ¡No seas así hermana!

\- ¿Sabes Seiya-san? – habló el padre de amabas Saintias – Quisiera que los niños aspiraran a ser médicos, abogados o algo que les prometa un buen futuro.

\- Shoko y yo los criaremos muy bien.

\- P-Padre… ¿c-como voy a aguantar tantos hijos?

\- Voy a tener que comprar muchos regalos para mis sobrinos – se burló la mayor.

\- ¡No seas mala hermana!

\- Este muchacho me llena de orgullo.

Luego de varias horas de charlar, que para Shoko fue una tortura, Seiya se tuvo que retirar y la peli rosa fue a acompañarlo fuera de la casa.

\- ¡Creo que le encanté a tu padre! – habló Pegaso muy feliz.

\- Sí, creo que sí.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – habló Seiya algo preocupado.

\- Seiya – la peli rosa se miraba algo triste, pero luego cambió - ¡¿Cómo carajos voy a tener 88 hijos?!

\- ¿Eh? – una gota de sudor bajó por la cabeza del castaño - ¿Estás preocupada por eso?

\- ¿Cómo voy a tener 88 hijos?

\- Tendremos que empezar desde temprano – habló Pegaso – necesito averiguar cómo tener gemelos, trillizos, quintillizas y más para tenerlos en menos de 15 años.

\- ¡Estás loco!

\- Debemos iniciar a partir de ahora – se dirigió a su novia – a partir de la próxima semana, comenzaremos a ir a moteles o afuera de la ciudad.

\- Zeus, ¿Por qué me diste un novio así?

\- Porque él quiere vernos juntos, mi Saintia.

\- Idiota – murmuró en voz baja.

\- Te amo.

\- Yo también.

Ambos Caballeros equinos demostraron que el amor se da en todo, inclusive entre los poderoso caballeros de Athena. Podría seguir narrando mucho, pero eso será para otro momento.

_Y eso ha sido todo de mi parte._

_Si les gustó y quieren que haga una continuación de esta historia déjenmelo saber en los comentarios._

_¡Les mando unos meteoros de Pegaso y que Athena los bendiga y nos libre de Mascara de la Muerte!_


End file.
